Woolly mammoth
| image = Woolymammoth1.jpg | image_caption = Mammuthus primigenius artwork | image_width = 240px | regnum = Animalia | phylum = Chordata | classis = Mammalia | ordo = Proboscidea | familia = Elephantidae | tribus = Elephantini | genus = †Mammuthus | species = †''M. primigenius'' | binomial = Mammuthus primigenius | binomial_authority = Blumenbach, 1799 | synonyms = *''Elephas boreus'' Hay, 1924 *''Elephas mammonteus'' Cuvier, 1799 *''Elephas primigenius'' Blumenbach, 1799 *''Mammuthus boreus'' Brookes, 1828 *''Mammonteus primigenius'' Osborn, 1924 }} The''' woolly mammoth''' was a prehistoric elephant which lived a long time ago. It was large and covered with a shaggy exterior of long dark brown hair. It may have become extinct of climate change or hunting by prehistoric humans. It had very long, loopy tusks. It was one of the most famous ice age animals. Bodies have been found frozen well-preserved in ice or in tar pits. They were preyed upon by saber-toothed cats or any other carnivore of the ice age. More generally, a mammoth is any species of the extinct genus Mammuthus. Proboscideans are members of Elephantidae, the family of elephants and mammoths, and close relatives of modern elephants. They were often equipped with long curved tusks and, in northern species, a covering of long hair. They lived from the Pliocene Epoch from around 4.8 million into the Pleistocene at about 4,500 years ago. The word mammoth comes from the Russian мамонт mamont , probably in turn from the Vogul (Mansi) language, mang ont, meaning "earth horn". An extinct class of elephants, mammoths belonged to a diverse and widespread group of mammals known as the proboscideans, characterized by long, trunk-like noses. Mammoths first appeared in Africa early in the Pleistocene Epoch (the last 1.6 million years of the Earth’s history) and later migrated to Europe, Siberia, and across to North America. Proboscideans were very widespread. Their fossil remains can be found on every continent except Australia and South America. The genus Mammuthus includes a number of several species, of which the best known is the woolly mammoth.There are also the steppe mammoth, imperial mammoth, dwarf mammoths, Columbian mammoth, Songhua river mammoth and Wrangel islands woolly mammoth. Most mammoths became extinct around 10,000 years ago, surviving on Siberia’s Wrangel Island longer than anywhere else on earth. Radiocarbon dating indicates that a dwarf population existed there until between 7000 and 3,700 years ago. Popular Culture *The main characters Manny, Ellie, Peaches, and Julian from the Ice Age Film series are Woolly Mammoths. It also appeared on other Big Screen Movies like Journey to the beginning of time as a Stop Motion creature, Disney's Brother Bear, The Trilogy of Night at the Museum, 10,000 BC & Alpha. *It appears in Zoo Tycoon Dinosaur Digs. *Woolly Mammoths and other species of mammoths are in many BBC documentaries including the final episode of Walking with Beasts, Wild New World aka Prehistoric America, and Monsters We Met.﻿ *A Woolly Mammoth named Martha appears in the show Prehistoric Park. *It was also seen in the PBS NOVA National Geographic Documentary special Ice Age Death Trap. *Some of the 2 Woolly Mammoths appeared in Animal Kaiser series. **Mammoth Priest **Demon Mammoth Gigantos *In Pokemon series, Mammoswine is based on Mammoth. *It appears in Jurassic Park: Builder as a bronze herbivore in the Glacier Park. *It appears in ARK: Survival Evolved as one of many creatures that the player can tame. *It appears in the Cenozoic Park section of Jurassic World: The Game as a tournament Snow creature. *In the third season of LEGO Legends of Chima, Maula, Mungus and Mottrot are Wooly Mammoths. *In Ice Age: Return of the Mammoth On All 4 *In 2 episodes of Captain Planet “The Ark” & “12 angry animals”. *The Woolly Mammoth appears as an epic in Jurassic World: Alive. *Ice Age Giants: Secrets under the Ice. Gallery *''See Woolly Mammoth/Gallery'' Category:Prehistoric mammals of North America Category:Pleistocene Mammals Category:Cenozoic Category:Herbivores Category:Holocene Mammals Category:Proboscideans Category:Zoo Tycoon Dinosaur Digs Creatures Category:Polar Creatures Category:Megafauna Category:Walking with cavemen animals Category:Cryptids Category:Holocene extinctions Category:Famous animals Category:Prehistoric animals of North America Category:Extinct animals of North America Category:Walking with Beasts Creatures Category:Prehistoric Park Creatures Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Fossil taxa described in 1799 Category:Ice Age Creatures Category:Jurassic Park: Builder Creatures Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Creatures Category:Jurassic World: The Game Creatures Category:Mammals Category:Prehistoric creatures which inspired pokemon designs Category:Herd Animals Category:Animal Armageddon Creatures Category:Transformers creatures Category:Prehistoric Kingdom Category:Pokemon creatures Category:Carnivores Creatures Category:Post-Mezozoic Creatures Category:Pleistocene animals Category:Prehistoric animals of Europe Category:Prehistoric mammals of Europe Category:Mammals from La Brea Tar Pits Category:Tartakovsky's Primal Creatures Category:Alpha (2018) Creatures Category:Dinosaur King creatures Category:10,000 BC Creatures Category:Ice age Category:Cenozoic mammals Category:Cenozoic animals Category:Jurassic World: Alive Dinosaurs Category:Far Cry Primal Creatures